


Dans l'ombre de Dieu

by Nelja



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Classics, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Jealousy, Pastiche, Religious Content, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine fait un rêve qui lui rappelle des vérités douloureuses, et réalise qu'elle connaît déjà la jolie demoiselle que Marius aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'ombre de Dieu

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se passe juste après le moment où Eponine retrouve Marius au "champ de l'Alouette" et lui donne l'adresse de Cosette.
> 
> Tout a été créé par Victor Hugo. Avertissement pour léger blasphème, pour rappel d'abus canon sur une enfant, et pour imagerie sombre pendant un cauchemar.

Chez la jeunesse, le désespoir ressemble presque à la gaîté, parfois, quand il marche vite, rit nerveusement, et donne des coups de pieds au vent. Eponine courait presque, sans aller nulle part.

\- Quand même ! Il avait dit tout ce que je voudrais ! Suis-je bête, de ne pas avoir demandé !

Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son épaule. Elle grogna.

\- Le vieux aura son jardin arrosé.

Quand les gouttes se firent plus nombreuses, elle jeta un regard de mépris au ciel, comme pour lui reprocher de pleurer, quand une gamine des rues se retenait très bien. Qui était trempé et glacé ensuite ? Toujours les mêmes !

La rue offrait peu d'abris, les toits avares finissant trop proches des murs pour laisser un abri à un humain, aussi maigre qu'il soit. Mais tout au bout, une église semblait avoir fait un peu plus d'efforts pour porter chapeau, et la grille qui menait au petit jardin ne semblait pas malaisée à escalader.

Eponine regarda autour d'elle. Personne dans la rue. Bah, tant mieux ! En escaladant, elle fit un petit salut aux piques recourbées qui prétendaient protéger le jardin des importuns, les enjamba aisément, puis leur proclama :

\- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas laisser un chien venir me déranger ! 

Calée entre deux protubérances du mur qui, de l'intérieur, étaient certainement place pour des scènes pieuses ou autres reliques édifiantes, elle était à l'abri de la pluie et même du vent. 

\- Pourquoi coupent-ils les herbes dans ces jardins ? Est-ce qu'elles ne sont pas assez bien pour le Bon Dieu ? Ca me ferait une couverture. C'est qu'il peut faire froid d'un coup, en cette saison, quand on a oublié la neige. Des fois il y a des orties et des chardons, ça je comprends qu'on coupe. Encore que certains les laisseraient exprès, rien que pour n'avoir personne qui vient dans leur jardin.

Elle soupira, et replia ses genoux sous sa chemise trop large. 

\- J'aurais dû le forcer. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais perdre ? Il ne pense qu'à sa demoiselle. Ah, ce que c'est d'être riche et belle !

Une rêverie la saisit, un songe de jolies robes, qui peuvent bien, celles-là, laisser les épaules découvertes, puisqu'elles sont dans des maisons bien chauffées, et la gorge aussi, parce que les hommes respectent celles qui ont de l'argent. De la musique, un bal. Baron Pontmercy, je suis heureuse de vous présenter Eponine. - Nous nous connaissons déjà. - Ah, monsieur Marius, tout ce que je voudrais, vous m'aviez dit, mais maintenant vous voulez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Des mois de fatigue, une protection contre le vent, et un bonheur qui est faux, mais qu'on aime d'autant plus, est-ce que ce n'est pas assez pour s'endormir ?

Eponine rêva d'un petit oiseau aux plumes grises et brunes, charmant vu de loin, sans être vraiment joli. Il sifflait d'une jolie voix flûtée, et picorait des miettes, levant la queue quand il se penchait en avant. Eponine souffla sur les miettes, qui volèrent au vent.

L'oiseau leva la tête, puis s'envola vers Eponine, toujours dans sa robe de bal, se posa sur sa tête, et saisit de son bec le ruban de ses cheveux.

C'est à moi ! cria-t-elle. L'oiseau l'arracha d'un coup sec, et quand Eponine voulut le chasser, elle reçut un coup de bec, juste au milieu de sa paume. Elle cria, la ramena devant elle, et la blessure était profonde, mais plus une goutte n'en coulait, comme si l'oiseau avait déjà tout bu.

Elle ne put bouger assez vite, come paralysée, frappant toujours un peu trop tard, un peu à côté, et vit peu à peu l'oiseau la dépouiller de ses bijoux, de sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un jupon déchiré, de ses jolis cheveux, même, dont les quelques restes se desséchèrent sur sa tête comme des plantes mortes.

L'oiseau avait sa taille maintenant, son allure, et le joli visage de la demoiselle. Eponine cria, et porta les mains à son visage, comme pour y chercher des plumes ou un bec, pour vérifier qu'on ne lui avait pas volé cela aussi. Mais la demoiselle tournoyait, toujours légère comme un oiseau, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol. Elle semblait heureuse, ignorant complètement Eponine, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui prendre.

Puis elle se tourna vers elle à nouveau, et Eponine sut qu'il lui restait quelque chose. La demoiselle oiseau ne serait entièrement satisfaite que quand elle aurait bu le sang de son coeur, maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté.

Elle fut réveillée par son propre cri, toujours le visage dans les mains.

\- L'Alouette. Je me souviens.

C'étaient des images que le temps et le regret avaient entièrement effacéees mais qui ressurgirent dans son esprit vives et frappantes. Une toute petite fille, à l'époque où leur différence d'âge voulait encore dire quelque chose, lui avait tendu la main, alors qu'Eponine dévorait une délicieuse tranche de brioche dorée. Eponine l'avait regardée d'un air contrarié, et avait mangé plus vite. Elle avait été fâchée après cela, parce qu'elle avait fini sa tranche, alors qu'il en restait à Azelma !

Joue avec moi, avait dit la petite fille, l'Alouette, qui n'était même pas une personne, juste un oiseau gris qui chantait, et Eponine avait ri, et avait dit, joue donc avec le chien !

Elle marchait pieds nus, et Eponine ne s'en était pas souciée. Elle avait eu faim, personne ne l'avait aimée, et Eponine ne lui avait rien offert. Et un jour, elle était partie, avec un étranger, et surtout avec la belle poupée dans la vitrine !

Et maintenant, c'était elle que Marius aimait.

Quand le monde se renverse en entier, quand il se remet en place, presque identique, le vertige saisit les âmes. Rien n'est changé, si ce n'est la certitude, parfois belle, parfois cruelle, d'avoir pu vivre autre chose et de l'avoir perdu. Eponine voyait son rêve lui être volé, arraché. La jeune fille pauvre, maltraitée, malheureuse, qui était sauvée avant de trouver l'amour, ce n'était pas elle. L'héroïne triomphante, c'était Cosette ! Quant à elle, quel rôle lui restait-il ?

\- J'étais toute petite ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pas juste !

Elle donna un coup de poing contre le mur de l'église, surprise de s'y meurtrir la main. Elle entendait une musique en sortir, si faible qu'elle pouvait croire à un reste de son rêve. La nef était ouverte et les fidèles priaient, mais ceux qui sont trop pauvres ont trop perdu l'habitude de rentrer nulle part par les portes principales. Et la maison de Dieu, qui devrait être leur consolation, ne fait que les blesser plus profondément, empoisonnent même leur sommeil. L'amour de Dieu, quand on ne veut pas le regarder en face, est dur comme la pierre. A cet instant, Eponine n'était capable de ressentir pour Lui que révolte et rancune.

\- Tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça juste parce que j'étais une enfant cruelle ! Tu penses pouvoir me rejeter, tu penses être bon ? Tu penses avoir le droit de me faire penser que c'est ma faute, que c'est ma punition ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas plus de raisons de te détester que le contraire ?

A genoux, elle appuya sa joue contre la pierre froide, eut un long sanglot sans larmes.

\- S'il te plait. Bien sûr, tu peux donner à l'Alouette l'argent, et les jolies robes, et une chambre chauffée, et les bijoux, et toute la brioche qu'elle pourra manger, et me les refuser pour toujours. Mais pas lui, s'il te plait, pas lui. Rends-le moi... Je n'ai rien d'autre. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais d'autre. Je ne demanderai plus jamais rien.

Elle se tut un instant, puis se releva et durcit son visage. Le cynisme étouffa la révolte sur son visage, se mêla au désespoir pour composer un masque terrible.

\- Bah. 

Elle tourna le dos.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, n'est-ce pas, je suis toute seule ? J'ai toujours été toute seule. Après tout, pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi, même pour me punir ? Tu n'y peux rien, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Ha, je suis bien bête de croire à ces choses. 

Elle franchit la grille à nouveau. Il faisait grand jour, et plusieurs passants bien vêtus, plusieurs fidèles même, lui lancèrent des regards réprobateurs. Regardez-moi tout autant que vous voudrez, pensa-t-elle. Les honnêtes gens ne veulent pas me toucher, alors que m'importe. Appelez la police, si vous voulez ! Elle pourra me fouiller, noter que je n'ai rien volé, que les seules choses que j'emporte sans les avoir amenées sont des souvenirs et des regrets, et peut-être un châtiment divin, ah, qui peut en dire autant parmi vous ?

Elle partit à petits pas, la tête haute en signe de provocation. Dieu chantait toujours, ou on chantait pour lui. Elle ne pouvait imaginer nul endroit qui soit pire qu'ici.


End file.
